The Red Viper's Baratheon Bride -
by MaryGameofThrones
Summary: Camilla Baratheon was never interested in getting married let alone to infamous lothario Oberyn Martell. Due to circumstances out of her reach she reluctantly agrees to the proposal. Oberyn however does not have the same pressures,what possibly could be the reason behind his acceptance. All Characters belong to G Martin/HBO (ex OC). Please note this story is rate M. Please review x
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Oberyn POV**

Oberyn started at her, Camilla Baratheon, his wife. Well his wife after this ridiculous long ceremony was done with. Even Oberyn with his disdain for her family name had to admit that she looked exquisite. Oberyn had always appreciated the female form but watching Camilla's ample curves sheathed in the soft cream, embroidered wedding dress made him want to mount her there and then. What made him even harder was the fact that she was well known to be the categoric good girl. But he knew the naughty devil that lurked under that good girl nature. Oberyn would never take a woman by force, hell he was the fucking prince of Dorne- people would form frantic queues to fuck him. But it was Camilla that he wanted, he knew that 5 minutes with him would have her creaming and panting, begging for him to take her.

 **Camilla POV**

Camilla watched him, her soon to be husband, The Red Viper, as they liked to call him. Just looking at him at the top of the alter, made her realise how different they were. He was easily 6"2 and she was barely 5"2. His body was hard and the fabric of his robe did nothing to cover his muscles. Camilla thought of her own body, by no means was she deemed overweight but there was a significant softness to her. Camilla didn't care though and in actual fact loved her body. Yes, on days she had envied the willow figure of her cousin Sansa. But she thought to herself,forget it at least she was healthy and happy. Well as happy as one can be with a forced marriage. Camilla couldn't help but stare at Oberyn, she knew that others would be disapproving of her but they could all mind their own business. Actually Camilla thought, they can all fuck off, being Miss Prim and Proper had gotten her no where. Well other than a lothario of a husband. Soon to be husband and what a husband. Camilla was watching him gaze up and down her body. Eyes resting on her chest. Camilla thought of how her cousin Sansa regularly voiced jealousy on the size of them. Camilla didn't understand the facination. All she thought was about how they made her look larger than she was and would probably be down to her feet if she ever breastfed her children. Camilla reprimanded her self, her body image was the last thing she should be thinking about. But she couldn't help it, Oberyn's gaze went to her hips, suddenly she realised how sore her left buttcheek was. Thanks to her soon to be husband. What had he said before he spanked her , ahh yes "I couldn't help myself an ass like that is siren to me." Camilla hated to admit it but a warm mix of emotions were pooling at the bottom of her stomach and she was dreading to think what they could mean. Safe thoughts Camilla thought, stick to safe thoughts. Camilla looked on her left and gazed at her father, Adam Baratheon. He was stoic and stern man, but she didn't hold that against him. He and his older brother Stannis were incharge of the kingdom's army, well more so him, as Stannis had spent the better half of the year philandering with a red priestess. Camilla knew that, and the fact that he was the youngest brother of the drunken King Robert Baratheon took away most of his happiness. Camilla didn't want to think there may also be another reason for this, the fact that she was his only child, a woman, and that ultimately today she would take on another name. Not that her father had ever let her think that. Camilla recalled the conversation she had with her father ten years ago, when she was eleven years older. He was sat in his study one night preparing strategies, or something of that nature. Camilla had quietly stood in the doorway of the study and just blurted out to her father whether he had any resentment toward her being a girl and not a boy. Her father had quitley placed his parchments on the solid oak desk and motioned for her to come closer. He held her hand and said "My darling the day you were born and I stared in to your kind and innocent face, that day was when I had meaning to my whole existence". With that thought and a slight tear in her eye, Camilla cleared her throat and walked towards her future.

 **Oberyn POV**

Oberyn was genuinely worried on how aroused he was by Camilla. In a matter of a few seconds he had watched her face go through numerous emotions. His time in the Citadel had not only taught him on poisons and medicine but also human behaviour and emotion. He had to admit Camilla had this strength to her, something he did not come across often, well at least not outside of Dorne. He watched her body slowly move beneath her dress. He wanted to grab her by that tiny waist and bury his face in her chest and cock in her pussy. He wondered if her hair down there was as beautiful as the hair on her head. Even though both their hair colour was black, his was so intensely black it almost looked dark blue. Her hair was black with highlights of brown and gold. He wondered how she had such a colour. Especially taking in to account where she was from. He did however recall hearing from some gossipy noble women that her late mother Syanna Stark had the same unusual hair colour. Gods her steely gaze from those large blue eyes set a beautiful contrast to that hair, and those full lips made him just want to kiss and bite them for hours. And that skin, the soft creamy skin with just a hint of a tan, that made him just want place soft kissess all over. Oberyn noticed a slight flinch from Camilla, ahh he thought maybe her left arse cheek is still sore. He thought of yesterday when he came by her alone in the gardens. She seemed to be picking flowers and as she bent to pick a flower, the most glorious ass was presented to him. She may have had no idea he was there, but how was he to control him self when something so beautiful was placed in front. Oberyn cleared his throat and internally chastised him self. He tried to focus on everyone else but her, yes she was equisite both externally and internally, even though he tried not admit the latter to himself. And yes he had every intention of fucking her in to the early hours of the morning. And yes with her looks, intelligence and wit, she would be a success in Dorne. But alas too bad he was going to make her life a living hell.

 **Camilla POV**

Camilla sat in the large hall and looked to her right, her husband was speaking to Tyrion Lannister. He seemed entranced by a story Oberyn was recalling to him, about a faraway place, Mereen and something about an army called The Unsullied. She watched as Oberyn patiently almost like a father to a son, answered all of Tyrions interruptive questions . She hated to admit it, but that was certainly an endearing quality. Camilla wondered if he would make a good father and what their children would be like. The voice in her head almost crashed down, how she could even think that, especially after all she knew about him. Hell one week ago she hadn't even met him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Camilla sighed it was her uncle, King Robert's feast, for, well she couldn't remember what for, his name day maybe. Anyway, she had travelled with her father and her 4 year old cousin Shireen (whom she adored dearly) to King's Landing a day before.

Camilla was in a horrid mood because the queen had forbade Shireen to attend the feast, stating that she didn't want her guests to be upset by the sight of her. Camilla was livid, Shireen's grey scale was cured and there was no chance of anything happening.

Camilla tried to calm herself and thought of her mother's words before she passed last year and felt somewhat calmer. She and Shireen had always been close to Syanna Stark, and we're devastated when the fever had taken her. Syanna's last words were calling out to her twin sister Lyanna, who had died a long time ago. A year later she still fiercely missed her presence but decided not to bring herself down with sad thoughts. Camilla catched her reflection in one of the opulent mirrors, on many occasion people had commented how she had looked like her aunt and not her mother. But Camilla paid no heed to the comments, she had her mother's nature and that's all that mattered. Her mother had also hated visiting Kings Landing and her uncle, King Robert. Camilla thought the feeling was probably mutual; he must have wished Rhaegar had taken Syanna and not her aunt. She wasn't sure how her uncle felt about her though, he had always been dismissive, once however 5 years ago (when Camilla was 16 years old), whilst was crazily drunk, he called her Lyanna. After that her father had never brought her to King's Landing, that's why she was unsure why he had insisted on bringing her now. She looked at her uncle at the top table, gods she thought he was a complete mess. She looked towards the Queen, even she looked utterly miserable. Her gaze then went on to her cousins, Joeffery the horrid little 12 year old. Although she hadn't seen him since he was 7 years old, she could see he was still the awful little brat. She didn't know Tommen and Myrcella well enough to form an opinion, but guessed they couldn't have been as bad as the older sibling.

Camilla didn't hold much affection for her paternal cousins, well except for Shireen. But she deemed her not as a cousin but as a little sister, so she didn't count. Camilla did however adore her maternal cousins, the Starks. She wished they could have prolonged their visit to the North, but her father had insisted they only spend the month. Camilla and Shireen had been so happy and carefree there, they even had tried to find a lord she could marry and permanently live there. Even her younger cousins by 3 years, Robb and Jon had tried to find her someone. But all they came up with was Theon Greyjoy, and Camilla had no intention of marrying that little worm. Camilla recalled the day Robb had suggested Theon. She was in the yard watching Arya spar with Jon. Robb had come to her elated like he had made the most ground breaking discovery. Upon making his disclosure he waited eagerly for a reply, she had tried to remain composed but one look at her cousins and they were all rolling in fits of laughter. Even Jon had managed a quiet chuckle.

Camilla internally sighed she missed them so much and her uncle Ned. Who was always the quiet and wise man. Her cousins Sansa and Arya personalities called to her own nature. She found herself at times to be the good natured lady like Sansa but also the fighting rebel like little Arya. It just depended which side took over her emotions.

"Such a noble young lady shouldn't be alone in a corner" the voice had made Camilla snap out of her reverie.

Ahh Lord Baelish she thought and reluctantly turned. "My Lord, I just needed some time with my thoughts" she explained. Lord Baelish was one of those people she just could not understand. At times when he visited her home he would be kind and bring gifts for her and more importantly for Shireen. But there were also times when she catched him whispering things to her father in the study. That and the twinkle in his eye that always suggested he knew more than he let on, made her really cautious around him.

"Please do not take offence, but this powder blue dress really brings out the beautiful women you have become".

Camilla smiled, one thing she was sure of that this was not in a suggestive way, besides he preferred his redheads. "Thank you Lord Baelish, but I'm afraid I don't quite believe you, the ladies here all resemble the Queen, I stick out like a sore thumb" Camilla admitted.

"Nonsense you quintessentially are the Northern Rose, the most beautiful and I must say charming lady." he said with a smirk.

Camilla not to be taken by praise responded with an equal smirk "Lord Baelish you embarrass me, too bad beauty can get you only so far here, it's the strategies for alliances and secrets that are important here".

Camilla noticed that his smirk falter for mere seconds before Lord Baelish quickly recovered "And I must add intelligent to your attributes. Tell me how are your paintings coming along, I have seen the one you did of his Grace and the Queen. I must admit one doesn't know if they are looking at the painting or actually the individual, they are truly life like."

This was the only praise she cared for, she had genuine love for her paintings and only painted those she truly loved or admired. She was often given such praise, and allowed this to be her only attribute to be vain for. Unfortunately Cersei had heard of this talent and sent a raven asking her to make a 6x6 foot painting of her and the King. Camilla hadn't seen them in 6 years so had to work on sheer memory. Thankfully she had a photographic memory so it wasn't too difficult. What was difficult was thinking about how much fatter had the King become. She was worried as she did not want to offend, but also wanted it to look realistic. Instead she painted furs covering his front to camouflage his belly. The Queen was easier; she was still the ice cold beauty as she had always been. When she had presented her with the painting, there was a certain smugness displayed on her face.

She had hugged Camilla, whispering "You have managed to capture happiness in my face, something that I can't even do in reality". Camilla hadn't known how to respond, her uncle had just grunted and mumbled something about how he looked like an inflated Boar.

Lord Baelish was watching her intently, Camilla thought it best to thank him and quickly excuse herself. She examined the grand hall, thinking clearly no expenses had been spared, what with the large golden new drapes, the numerous meats, the wines, fruit and the wenches, whom her uncle was currently mauling at. Gods, she thought it best to find her father and excuse herself, she was not feeling to great either. Suddenly at her side was Varys, The Spider, the man with all the secrets.

"My Lord, apologies I had not seen you there" she squeaked.

Varys seemed unfazed, his face not displaying any emotion "Not all my Lady, but one as sought after as yourself should be careful" he said in that mysterious voice of his.

Camilla was in no mood for another strange encounter, said "I certainly will do, and now I apologise for my haste but I must find my father" she replied.

"Please you needn't apologise, and I believe I saw your father step out with the Prince of Dorne, urgent matters to discuss".

Camilla knew he was alluding to something, just was not feeling too well to think of what.

"Oh, I wanted to speak to him about retiring to my room" sighed Camilla.

Varys with that half smirk stated "Well he is in the 3rd floor room, third on your right." Camilla looked a little puzzled by the specificness of his statement and clearly Varys picked up on this. "It's the room I believe the King uses for urgent matters" he offered. Camilla for the second time this evening hastily excused herself from another mysterious and puzzling individual. God Kings Landing was a strange place.

There were not much guards present at this section, so she easily made her way to the 3rd floor and to the third room on the right, as Varys instructed. As Camilla turned the handle for the left door, she heard soft moans and a grunt. Her gut feeling told her that this was not the correct room, but before her mind had registered this, it was too late and she had already had opened the door.

She was instantly put in a state of shock by what she saw. In front her was the most glorious naked man with dark golden skin and the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen. For the briefest of moments he looked shocked, before a smirk spread across his face.

"Well don't just stand there come join us" he said in a voice that made that area between her legs tingle. She could see he was aroused as his manhood stood tall and proud. Camilla thought that must be 8 inches long and so thick, nothing compared to the ones she had seen before. Not that she had seen much, only the small glimpses she would get when she sneakily watched the soldiers spar and by accident their pants would tear or on some occasions be pulled down mischievously.

The exotic man in front of her looked at her amusingly; suddenly she sourced the reason for the moans. A blonde, willowy woman lay in front of him, a sheen of sweat on her body and her legs wide open. Camilla could have sworn she was the young wife of a some old Lord.

The exotic man looked at her and said "Well come on don't make me come there and put you over my shoulder". Camilla felt her face flushing, she was about to flee when a guard came running behind her.

"Lady Camilla you are not meant to be here, your father is calling for you". The guard seemed unfazed by the exotic man and his sweaty female companion.

The exotic man looked at her curiously and questioned "Lady Camilla Baratheon?"

Camilla squeaked "Yes" and turned, swiftly closing the door. She almost ran with the guard as he guided her to the correct room. It was on the same floor but the third room on the left, could it be that she misheard Varys. She did not have much time to dwell on the matter, as she walked in she saw her father, surprisingly her uncle and even more surprisingly a man that looked much too familiar to the one she had just seen. The stark difference being, that this man's eyes had a certain kindness whereas the other had eyes like a devilish snake.

"Camilla my dear, I would like you to meet someone, the Prince of Dorne, Doran" Adam Baratheon declared ushering his daughter in to the room.

"Camilla you are as lovely as everyone says, it's a pleasure to meet you" the Prince stated in the same accent as her exotic friend.

"Prince Doran, thank you, it is an honour to meet you too, I hope Dorne is as lovely as I have read about," Camilla noted how the Prince smile widened after hearing this.

"Well I pray that providing you agree, you get to visit very soon."

Camilla was confused by this "Pardon me, agree to what."

She noticed her father fidget and nervously state "The King and I have decided to accept the Prince's marriage proposal for you."

Camilla was confused "Father, the Prince is already married though."

At that she saw both her uncle and the Prince laugh wholeheartedly. "My dear whilst I must admit you truly are a beauty and unsurprisingly endearing, the proposal is for my brother and you" the Prince declared, his kind eyes twinkling.

"Now Camilla I know you have had numerous proposals that you have rejected. But this one, as the King, I accept on your behalf." Camilla looked at her uncle and at that point felt genuine hate for him, this oaf of a man, that barely even acknowledged her had decided whom she should marry.

She looked at her father whose eyes were downcast; all her intuitions told her to fight, to refuse. To scream at her father saying that he should be fighting for her. But looking at her father she knew he had no choice, he had a duty to his King. Camilla walked toward her father placed her hands on his arm and clearing her throat she said "If my uncle and father agree, then I trust them entirely, you will have no objections from me."

The Prince looked at Camilla with almost pride, "My dear you truly are remarkable, to accept without even meeting you future husband".

"Well she has technically met me." Camilla looked to the doorway and saw her exotic man, and surprised by her disappointment, fully robed. They all looked at her quizzically.

"I mean we met for the briefest of seconds earlier, but we didn't know each others identity" Oberyn clarified. Camilla locked eyes with him, gods he was so different to any man she had come across before.

"Well nice to meet you...?" Camilla just realised she didn't even know her husband's name.

"Prince Oberyn, but I would prefer you call me husband" he said with that devilish smirk. Camilla flushed and just stared at him, refusing to look away.

"Uhummm" The sound of Prince Doran clearing his throat caused both of them to look away at the same time. "Oberyn you are not married yet, so Camilla does not have to call you by that. But as my soon to be sister, you will refer to me as only Doran". Camilla gave him a shy smile and nodded.

"Right I think we should go down and celebrate such a fine engagement" the King said drunkenly.

it was that queasy feeling again, Camilla could not face such a public announcement and the thought of it made her dizzy, she felt her head spinning and saw black dots in her vision. She felt her body collapsing and prepared for the impact of hitting the floor.

But she never felt the floor, instead two strong arms enveloped her and lifted her up as if she weighed nothing. Camilla tried to protest but she felt her self slipping "Don't worry my little kitten, I have you" Oberyn delicately whispered in her ear. The last thing she heard was Doran reprimanding Oberyn.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Camilla woke up in her bed, to the familiar sound of Shireen reading out aloud. Gods that little girl was far more intelligent and developed than most adults. "Millie, finally, trust you be to the only one that has an all...alla...allgaic reaction to the fish" Shireen said.

"Allergic Shireen, and oh gods really, I had the strangest dream little one." she said with grumpiness.

"That's what I said allagic, you know me and you have the stammer when we get excited or mad." Retorted the clever girl.

"Oh so you're excited that I had the reaction?" said Camilla with feigned sadness.

"No I'm happy with the news, you're getting married in one week, oh please convince the Queen to let me come, I promise I'll be good" said the little girl. Camilla's heart went out to her and hated Cersei for such horridness, why couldn't her little sister come to her wedding. Camilla only then realised, wedding, one week. Camilla groaned loudly realising it had not been a dream.

"Now that's no way to think of your wedding" The voice, Prince Oberyn, her future husband. Camilla noticed that he was sat in the corner of the room on the grand chair, arms folded staring at her intently, with that ever present smirk on his face.

"Yo...yo...you how did you get in here?" Camilla was angry at herself, sure now the stammer decides to play up.

Oberyn squinted his eyes, while the smirk blew in to a full grin "Oh no, my little kitten is angry and that stammer is quite adorable."

Camilla knew he was mocking her but was distracted by Shireen giggling. "I let him in, we're friends you know, and besides he's the best proposal you have had." Shireen walked up to Oberyn and hugged him, what shocked Camilla more was how he kissed her on her cheek and lifted her in the air. Shireen giggled and screamed to go higher. Camilla's smile betrayed her, soon she found herself laughing. Oberyn catched her stare and winked, Camilla abruptly took a stern expression; this caused Oberyn to smile even widely.

"Okay my little genius you need to go and call for the Maester to attend to your sister, we want to make sure she's fully recovered don't we. " Oberyn said to a spell binded Shireen.

"Okay friend." Shireen said happily skipping out of the room. Camilla felt genuine joy that Shireen had made a friend, apart from her, Ser Davos and her Stark cousins no one cared to speak to her properly. The joy however was short lived as she realised she was in such close proximity with Oberyn and more importantly alone.

Camilla looked down and realised she had her only her night gown on, she quickly pulled the bed covers further up. The action, of course did not go unnoticed. Oberyn chuckled softly "Kitten, you are sorely mistaken if you think some bed covers will keep me away from you."

On queue Camilla blushed but retorted "Yes and...you are sorely mistaken if you think I'm going to let you do anything to me".

Camilla slowly pushed her hand under her right side pillow, searching for her dagger. "Ahh searching for the Valyrian steel dagger, yes I captured this from you when Shireen stepped out earlier, that was not the only thing I captured… relax it was just a kiss, I couldn't help myself."

Camilla felt sheer anger and grabbed the nearest thing she could find to throw at him. Her aim was perfect due to years of archery and she hit Oberyn right on the head with the vase. Camilla felt elated by her right aim, sadly that was short lived as well. Oberyn strided towards her bed, climbed atop and straddled her. Camilla tried to push him away but he grabbed her arm and pinned them above her head. Oberyn was so close to her that she could feel his body heat, he aligned his face to her, smirking he said "Now kitten that was not very nice thing to do your husband."

Camilla stared at him directly "Not my husband yet." Oberyn's eyes became clouded as he stared at her lips. Camilla tried to kick him off but he pinned his much larger legs atop of hers. "Oh please keep moving your legs; you don't know how good that feels" Oberyn said roughly. Camilla could not believe how much this aroused her; she could feel the warmth between her legs. As much as her mind chastised her, she could not stop moving her legs. Instead she purposefully started rubbing against Oberyn's already hard penis.

"I want to touch it" Camilla said quietly. Oberyn was clearly shocked as his eyes almost bugged out of his head. He quickly composed himself "Oh kitten I was wrong about you". As Oberyn unpinned her hands and started to disrobe, Camilla grabbed him by the waist and pushed him of the bed. With a thud Oberyn fell to the ground, Camilla was prepared for his retaliation.

What she got instead was Oberyn lying on the floor rolling with laughter "You Camilla, are going to be my future wife."

Camilla realised that there was no winning with Oberyn, she sighed and lay back in the bed. Oberyn pulled himself back on to the bed and lay next to her.

Staring in those deep brown eyes, she sighed "Oberyn, the Maester will be here any minute, unless you want your future wife's name tarnished, I suggest you leave this instant."

Oberyn moved on to his side staring at her "You really are beautiful, and don't worry we will not be disturbed, the Maester is somewhere in Little Finger's whore houses and Shireen is being entertained with stories of dragons by my head guard" he said stroking her face.

Camilla found herself melting at his touch, she stammered "W...well my father, the King, your brother, they could walk in."

"No as soon as you were given the clear by the Maester, the King ordered your father to go hunting, my brother decided to join them. Oh and the guards or anyone else will not be disturbing us, I took care of it," Oberyn explained smugly.

"No my father would not just leave me," Camilla retorted firmly.

"Actually my kitten you awoke last night, and spoke to your father, but you were still feeling dizzy so the Maester gave you some medicine, apparently a side effect can be short term memory loss." Camilla huffed "Yes well it can't be that strong I remember everything else."

"Ahh do you remember me," Oberyn said quietly. "Yes, I do." Sophie whispered. Oberyn grabbed her hand and placed it on his penis "Do you remember this ?" he said with hooded eyes.

Camilla looked at her hand on his penis and felt her self getting wet. She wrapped her fingers around the covered penis and was shocked how hard it was. She then did something, she never expected to do. She rose from her bed and straddled him, in her night gown. The light material did nothing to stop her body feeling him. Oberyn also rose and tightened his grip around Camilla's waist. He slipped the gown of her shoulders and pooled it around her waist.

"I do not give permission for you to take me," Camilla said with a shaking voice.

"Okay, I won't take you now but I am going to taste you" Oberyn said firmly. Camilla decided not to answer, letting her actions give him his answer. Camilla started slowly rubbing herself against Oberyn's covered penis. Oberyn gave a gutteral groan and tightened his grip on her waist. His face crashed in to her exposed breast, she let out a gasp when she saw that he had taken her left nipple in his mouth. His tongue swirled around it, causing her movements to become more frantic. Oberyn, like her was also moaning, he used his fingers to pinch and stroke her right nipple. Camilla threw her head back from sheer pleasure. She bit her lip to stop her moaning too loudly. Oberyn let a small chuckle; she decided to get him back by gently bobbing up and down his penis. Camilla felt a small sense of pride when Oberyn's guttural moans returned. Her pace became more frantic and she could see Oberyn was on the brink of losing control, she rubbed one last time before Oberyn grabbed hold of her and flipped her on her back so he was on top. He held on to her waist and rubbed his fully covered penis frantically against her thigh. She knew he had lost control when he let a loud groan in the crux of her neck, whispering her name. They lay like that for a while, after a few minutes, she tried to move away, but Oberyn held firmly on to her.

"Now, now kitten I said I was going to taste you" Oberyn whispered. Camilla stared at him confusingly. "Now I have already tasted the inside of your mouth, which might I add had you moaning and clutching my neck, I may recall that story to you some day. But for now there is another place I want to taste, now kitten you better stay still." Camilla's knew exactly what he meant, she of course had never even touched a man in a romantic way prior to this, but had heard from the maid's about being kissed down there. She knew she should protest and yell for help, but she also knew that she wanted this, really wanted this. Oberyn let go and moved slowly to down her body, slowly peeling off her night gown as he went along. He placed wet kisses on her neck, the skin between her breasts, her stomach.

"Wait! I won't stop you, I want you to taste me, but you have to promise me your eyes will be closed. I don't want you to see my down there yet". Oberyn looked at her, clearly confused by her request.

"Okay, you have my word, for now. On our wedding night I won't promise such a thing." Camilla looked in to his eyes, she couldn't determine why but she knew he would keep the promise. Oberyn closed his eyes and returned to kissing her stomach, he slowly moved over to her pussy, at first inhaling the scent.

"Mmm you smell delicious" he then placed his right index finger above the opening of her pussy and was about to insert it.

"No, no fingers just, just…" Camilla was hesitant to finish the sentence.

"Just my tongue" Oberyn smirked. Damn him, Camilla thought, even with eyes closed he was arrogant and in control. "Okay kitten just my tongue." Oberyn tongue slowly trailed around the entrance, he then used his fingers to pry the lips apart. He placed his nose between her lips and inhaled "Kitten, your smell, it's enchanting." Camilla could not respond she was halfway between shame and sheer ecstasy.

"Ahh my little kitten is quiet let me see if I can make her purr" Oberyn teased. He placed his tongue in between her lips and slowly swirled it around the sensitive area. Camilla almost bucked off the bed and let out a quiet moan. Oberyn let out a small chuckle "Right my future wife, I am going to show you how good I can make you feel". Oberyn lips and tongue thrashed on to her pussy and started to frantically lick and suck her. Her juices were flowing like rivers and in that moment she could feel every single area of her skin. Camilla lifted her hips and used her hands to push Oberyn's head further between her legs. Suddenly Oberyn focussed on one little area of her pussy, an area no larger than pea. He frantically swirled his tongue around that area. Something built up in Camilla, something she had never experienced before; she felt like in that very moment she was going to explode in to a thousand little pieces, her body was on fire. She let out a loud gasp and felt her body rolling in spasms that seemed to last forever. She finally felt her body go limp and just lay there whilst Oberyn licked her pussy clean of all the juices. All she could hear were the lappings of his tongue drinking her juices like a man that had been refused water for days. Oberyn finally seemed to slowly make his way up her body leaving a trail of soft kisses. He finally made her way to her face and looked in to her eyes.

"Kitten I think you should get to taste your magnificent juices." With that Oberyn crashed his lips with hers, using his tongue to pry her mouth open. Camilla without hesitation followed his lead, his lips flooded her mind with the memory of her first kiss. Yes it had been earlier today, Oberyn was so close to her. She had placed her hands on his neck and crushed her lips on to his. Their teeth had clashed, and she had fell back in to her sleep murmering "my exotic man". The last thing she remembered was the sound of Oberyn's chuckle in her ears. This kiss was nothing like that, as inexperienced as Camilla was she knew very well that Oberyn knew what he was doing. Furthermore she could taste herself on his tongue and lips.

That thought was making her wet all over again. Before deepening the kiss further she realised what the hell she was doing, she placed her hands on Oberyn's chest and pushed him away. "Oberyn, gods no, what have I done, I have done too much, oh gods what if my family finds out, oh gods I have brought shame on my family, you have to leave, now, you have to leave." Camilla quickly adjusted her night gown, her eyes were tearing up and she started hitting Oberyn on his chest when his body refused to move.

He grabbed both her wrists "Camilla shh, do not be ashamed, shh, it is what we have done, and besides I am your future husband, there is no shame" Oberyn said in that trancing voice.

"Yes you are also a man I met less than 12 hours ago, there is no difference between me and the Baelish's whores."

Oberyn chuckled "Well you must be the first whore that is a virgin, tell me kitten before this had you ever even experienced an orgasm."

Ahh so that's what that was called Camilla thought, sure she had felt her juices flow before and yes she had used her fingers to rub herself, but never to the extent that she had exploded with a, what was the word, oh an orgasm.

"I'm going to take your silence and blush as a no, oh kitten I am going to have fun with you" sighed Oberyn. "No you're not, you need to go now!" Camilla said firmly as she pushed him of the bed. Oberyn took one last look at her, kissed her deeply on her lips, then breasts and then her lips again, only then did he lift himself off the bed and adjusted his robe. Camilla just lay there in the bed watching him.

"Careful kitten you keep looking at me like that I will have to mount you and I promise this time my eyes won't be closed" he said with a dark look in his eyes. Camilla grabbed the bed sheets and covered her body. Oberyn watched her as he returned to his seat and picked up the book that Shireen had been reading, something about Dragons and started calmly reading as if nothing had happened.

Oh gods, Shireen, Camilla had entirely forgotten about her. "Oberyn, Shireen, where is she?" she asked frantically.

Oberyn placed the book in his lap "Kitten as I said, she is with my head guard, wait" Oberyn walked towards the door and closed it gently behind him. After 5 minutes Camilla was beginning to think Oberyn was not going to return. She raised from the bed and grabbed her dark blue, beaded dress from her wardrobe. Camilla only then realised that Oberyn must have sent all the maids somewhere as well. Gods that man, she internally chastised herself for relinquishing control so easily to him. She had been so foolish, how could she forget she was in Kings Landing. It was very likely that someone could find out or worse already knew, which filled Camilla's heart with dread.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Twenty minutes later Camilla had used the water from her adjoining bathroom to wash her body and had got dressed. She decided to leave her long black hair open, pushing the loose waves to the right side. Although she still felt weak she knew she had to look for Shireen, but Oberyn had said she was with his head guard so she had to be safe, right?

Camilla walked down the stairs to the main hall, she asked a few guards about Shireen. They advised her that they had seen her in the garden with Oberyn's head guard. Camilla made her way in to the garden to find Shireen sat there with a large man in Dornish clothing; he must be the head guard she thought. Oberyn was also there telling Shireen some story about a merchant in Braavos. Joining them was Tyrion and the Kings children. A few noble women were also listening avidly to his story. Camilla watched as Oberyn entranced everyone with his tale, he had everyone in their palm of his hand, gasping when he wanted them to, laughing when he wanted them to.

She was pulled out her thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Prince Oberyn is quite the catch, niece." Cersei stood there smugly indicating that she wasn't happy at all, her brother Jamie stood at her side watching Camilla.

"My Queen, thank you, I'm honoured by your kind words." Camilla said feigning gratitude; Cersei wasn't the only one that could fake it.

"Yes well your wedding will be in 6 days; maybe you should keep the meetings to a minimum till then." Camilla felt her face burning up, gods she knows, and of course she knows she has more spies than the spider. "Mooning over him in the gardens in front of everyone is not lady like behaviour," Cersei snapped.

"Oh come on Cersei she was only listening to his story, you remember young love." Jamie said trying to placate her.

"Well he's hardly young how many years is he older than her, 15?" spitted Cersei.

"Like it matters." responded Jamie seemingly bored by the topic of conversation. Camilla couldn't care less, thankfully her secret was safe, for now.

Clearing her throat Camilla smiled at Cersei "Right well I came for Shireen, but she seemed to entranced by the Prince's story. Thankfully it seems to have ended so I will go and collect her." She knew she was rambling, but she just wanted to get away from the twins.

Cersei just watched her, seemingly bored like her brother "Very well my darling, I only say this because I deem you like Myrcella, I mean I am your aunt and I feel protective over you especially now that your mother is dead".

Camilla watched her; she knew the calculative woman wanted to crack her. Camilla simply smiled and expressed her gratitude before hastily walking away.

She walked towards Shireen "Millie did you hear it, it was so amazing, there was a evil slave owner and a brave knight and a really big fight.I, and I want to go to Braavos now" the little girl professed excitedly.

"Yes, yes we will, but right now we have history lessons to go to". Oberyn watched her but seemed to be occupied by his conversation with Tyrion. Camilla thought this was the chance for her and Shireen to quickly escape to their room. She grabbed her by the hand and almost leapt out of the gardens.

She daren't turn back to see the looks she was getting from the twins, Oberyn and probably everyone else in the garden.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Camilla POV**

"Millie why are we leaving the garden, we don't have lessons to go to," moaned Shireen as they walked in to the room.

Camilla felt a sense of calmness once they had the sanctuary of their own quarters. "Because my darling, I need to talk to you," she explained, sitting on her knees to match her eye level with Shireen.

"It's okay I know, once you get married you're going to leave me, but don't worry I'll be okay" said the little girl.

Camilla felt a lump in her throat, but felt sense of pride for her little sister. "Gods my little dove is so smart, I think even smarter than Maester Pycelle." Camille gathered Shireen in her lap, kissing her on her forehead.

"Well obviously I am," Shireen said giggling quietly. "But now I need to talk to you Millie."  
"Okay, dearest, about what?" asked Camilla curiously.

"You know I like Oberyn, he's my friend you know. But do you like him, do you love him?" asked Shireen inquisitively.

Did she like Oberyn, well I should hope so she thought, thinking about the things she did with him earlier. "I don't know my dear, maybe love and like will come with time. But that's nothing you should be worrying about. Anyway let's do something fun, I know Lord Baelish delivered some new books today, what shall we read?" Camilla asked trying to distract Shireen, and somewhat herself.

"Umm the one about Aegon I," she shrieked excitedly.

Camilla settled with Shireen, reading the book out aloud to her. But no matter how hard Camilla tried to get in to the book, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was taking a huge risk, or worse, making a big mistake. Oberyn bought a side out in her, that she had no idea existed, and they had only known each other for less than a day.

Camilla sent a silent plea to all the old and new God's, praying that she was doing the right thing.

 **Oberyn POV**

Oberyn watched as Camilla hastily departed from the gardens.

He could feel himself becoming aroused again, gods Oberyn you're acting like a 15 year old he thought to himself. He just couldn't help it something about this woman was just so alluring. He had known about the proposal for a while, hell he had planted the thought in to his brother's mind. Camilla had a well known reputation as a good girl, she practically had raised her adorable little cousin when her cruel parents shunned her. There had also been several proposals, which she had rejected, something that he found quite surprising. But that little fact had been integral to his plan. Rather than go directly to Adam Baratheon with the proposal, a man that Oberyn held in high regard, he convinced Doran to meet with the King. Convincing the King wasn't difficult especially when Doran sweetened the deal with a significant amount of gold.  
Ahh Oberyn's plan was coming along quite well. He just hadn't banked on how alluring he'd find this little beauty.

"Thinking about your future wife, Prince Oberyn."

Oberyn turned to see that Lord Baelish had joined him and Tyrion in the gardens. The man was smirking, Oberyn did not trust him one little bit, he could not figure out his agenda. Normally Oberyn was really good at judging others motives, the fact he couldn't with Lord Baelish, made him actually form some level of respect for him. "Lord Baelish, who could not think about the beautiful Lady Camilla and to know she'll be wife in a matter of days, elates me."

"Ah Lady Camilla, indeed you're a lucky man and might I say envied," retorted the mysterious man.

"Envied, how so. He's going to be tied down to one woman for the rest of his life," interjected Tyrion.

"Now, now, no one said anything about that. Besides I was going to visit one of Lord Baelish's houses, let out some pent up energy. Your welcome to join, heck the first one is on me," replied Oberyn .

"You will do no such thing," said the voice behind them.

Oberyn saw his brother walk towards him with a scowl on his face. Clearly they had returned earlier than expected.  
"Brother, of course I wouldn't, and may I ask why are you here so early," Oberyn tried to ask sincerely.

Clearly Doran was not amused. "The king decided to put the hunting off till after your wedding. Besides we have many preparations to do, at the Kings request the wedding will be here at King's Landing and before you begin we will have the Dornish wedding ceremony when we reach home. Now Lord Baelish, Lord Tyrion if you would kindly excuse us. Me and by brother have preparations to make." Although Oberyn had presented it as a question, his tone suggested it was more of an order.

Oberyn smirked as the two left, he knew his brother like Camilla had a reputation for being kind and good natured. But like her, his brother also had secret side, one much more cunning than him.

"Oberyn I will only tell you this once, if you stick your cock anywhere other than your soon to be wife, I will cut it off for you myself. " he whispered to his brother in a menacing voice. "I swear to you, when you came to me with this plan, I didn't think it was possible. But now that we are so close, I will not let you do anything to ruin this."

There, that was the side of his brother that only Oberyn saw. The cunning and calculative Prince, heck those traits of his had made Dorne the success it was.

"Brother, I will not, but I have to make it convincing, I can't just act like I have instantly fallen in love with that obtuse girl," said Oberyn trying to placate him.

Doran looked at his brother, taking him to a vacant part of the garden. "You better not fall for her, I mean it Oberyn. Fuck her, all day and night if you want, but do not fall for her," he warned him.  
Now it was Oberyn time to sound menacing. "Doran she is the niece of the man that caused our sister's death, if you think I will hold any love for her you're categorically wrong." Oberyn would never forgive the family that had caused his beloved sister's death. Besides after Ellaria's death 3 years ago he didn't have the capacity to love another woman.

"Good, for our plan to work we need the girl, in Dorne, as your wife, as soon as possible," whispered Doran.

"And we will, for now we must be quiet, one cannot trust even the trees here. Besides you have a wedding to plan and I have to find my betrothed."

 **Camilla POV**

Night had fallen and Camilla had eagerly retired to her room, following an eventful evening.

The King and Queen had announced her's and Oberyn's impending marriage to a hord of noble men and women. Some had seemed shocked by the pairing , most where whispering on what benefits this alliance would bring to both families.

Oberyn had again been his usual inappropriate self. At the meal, she had been forced to sit with him and throughout he had his hand on her lap trying to move further up. Camilla had spent most of the meal swatting his hand away and trying to not let anyone see what he was doing.

She had hurriedly excused herself and was finally sat in her own little sanctuary away from prying eyes.

Shireen was fast asleep when she had walked in, with her book still open atop of her. Camilla had quietly placed the book on the bed side table and adjusted the bed covers.

She then walked in to her bathroom to shower and change to her night gown.

"Finally kitten I was wondering when you would come here."

Camilla almost jumped out of her skin. Before she could scream, Oberyn dashed across the bathroom to place his hand on her mouth.

"Don't scream kitten, you wouldn't want your husband to be thrown in to the dungeons," joked Oberyn as he lifted his hand off her mouth.

"Believe me after this stunt, I think I want to," retorted Camilla angrily. "What are you doing here Oberyn, Shireen is in the other room, and anyone can walk in. Hells I bet half the kingdom n...n...no about us," she said trying to push Oberyn away. Clearly he didn't care as he crashed his lips down on her's, wrapping his arms around her waist so she could not move.

Camilla knew she shouldn't react but her body wasn't listening to any of it. Involuntarily she pushed her breasts to his chest and arched her back. Her hands went up to his head, fingers running through his lustrous hair.

Oberyn must have really liked that, because he groaned in to her mouth. Both his hands travelled to her ass and he squeezed a good handfull of her cheeks causing Camilla to moan. Their tongues were in some sort of slow dance, and all Camilla was thinking about was how delicious he tasted. Before they could go any further her hands travelled to his chest, palms pushing him away.  
"Oberyn" she said breathily and eyes downcast, "I can't, please Shireen is sleeping in the other room, I can't."  
Oberyn chuckled lightly and lifted her chin with his finger. "Okay kitten we won't. But you can't stammer around me, it does something and I can't control myself."  
"Gods Oberyn is that your excuse for everything, you need to exercise a little control in your life," said Camilla exasperatedly.

"Why, I want what I want and take it whenever I want," he said defiantly.

"Wow, what I would give to live like that." sighed Camilla.

"You can kitten, as my wife, I won't stop you from doing anything," Oberyn said looking deep in to her eyes.

"Really, you would really let me," she asked eyes lit up with sheer joy.

"Of course kitten, you're young and as your husband I will support you in anything. So long it doesn't involve leaving me ," Oberyn said earnestly.

"Oberyn that's, well that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me." Camilla stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on his cheek.  
Oberyn just stood there for a few seconds, quiet with, what she swore was a pained expression.  
Just then he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on her neck, biting and lick it.

"Oberyn get off that will leave a bruise," she quietly argued, trying to push him away.  
"My kitten, had I known that was what would make you kiss me, I would have said it a long time ago," he said devilishly.

Camilla couldn't believe it, for a second there she almost thought Oberyn had a kind and humane side. She grabbed him by the hair and said menacingly "Get out this instant or I will throw you in to the dungeons myself.

Oberyn chuckled "Kitten playing rough, I like it. But I'm leaving, I'll see you tomorrow ". With one last peck on her lips, Oberyn swiftly walked to the window and lept out. Camilla walked towards the window and she saw him scaling to the side. With the most graceful moves he utilised the trees to safely reach the ground. Camilla watched in awe.

Gods this man was something else.

 **Oberyn POV**

Oberyn watched her from her bedroom window, from the hidden view of the trees.

Gods what was he thinking with that statement, he might as well have handed his cock to Doran himself. Stay focused Oberyn he said to himself, trust you to let your mind be swayed by pussy. He just couldn't help it, when Camilla looked at him with sheer adoration, he felt...he felt elated. No. That was his cock talking. The sooner he fucked her, the sooner he would get rid of the anticipation. Besides he had his plan to stick to, and nothing was going to come in the way.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Camilla POV**

The next few days went in a blur, even though Camilla didn't really have to focus on any wedding arrangements. Everything from her food to her dress had been decided.

She thought it best to just quietly agree to everything that was presented to her. Hells she had agreed to the husband without much thought, what did anything else matter.

The only slight happiness Camilla had was that her uncle, the King had overrode the Queen and finalised that Shireen would be allowed at the wedding. Shireen had been ecstatic and everyday bombarded Camilla with questions about her dress, the food, whether there would be pigeon pie and so on.

As much as she loved her, Camilla just had to get away from everyone. Hence why a day before her wedding she was alone in the gardens, whilst everyone was running around preparing for tomorrow.

Camilla was walking in a secluded part of the garden, when she spotted the flower.

Gods she couldn't believe it. Here in Kings Landing, in the most unvisited part of the gardens was a small section dedicated to blue roses. The flower was commonly associated with the North, in particular her aunt. She knew she had to bend down and smell the beautiful scent, hopefully reminding her of happier memories in the North. As she bent forward to get in a better position, she heard a loud "whack" and stinging on her left bum cheek.

She instantly turned slapping the culprit, before she noticed it was Oberyn.

"Oh kitten, wow you certainly have power in that tiny hand of yours," Oberyn said rubbing his right cheek.

"Oberyn, how dare you. I swear to gods you do anything like that again and I will slit your throat while you sleep," Camilla swore.

"I'm sorry kitten, I genuinely am. I promise I will be on my best behaviour till tomorrow," he said trying to stifle a chuckle.

Camilla just watched him with her cold gaze, Oberyn, cleverly just walked away quietly chuckling.

Even Camilla had to admit that she founded it slightly funny and when she knew he was out of earshot let out her laughter.

Gods what am I marrying in to; at least no day will be dull with him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Camilla POV**

It was the day of the wedding and Camilla stared at her self. She actually felt truly beautiful; the dress was the softest of creams, covered in the most intricate beading. The sleeves were long and sheer making her truly feel like a princess. Her hair had been placed in soft curls and half was delicately pinned away from her face.

"Millie...you look beautiful, this dress your face...I wish I look you on my wedding day, well if anyone ever wants to marry me," Shireen sighed.

Camilla grabbed her and sat her in her lap, kissing her cheek.

"My love, you will have so many suitors I think we will have to make them stand in a queue in the courtyard," Camilla said joyfully.

"Right Shireen come on you need to go, I need to take your sister in." Adam Baratheon said hastily as he walked in to the room, he hadn't even glanced at Camilla.

"Uncle shh, look at Millie," said the little girl.

Adam looked on to Camilla with surprise and tears in his eyes "Camilla my daughter, you look sublime, I wish your mother had been here to see you," her father said walking towards her.

"Thank you father, now come, I need to get married" she said grabbing on to her father's arm.

-  
The rest of the day including the ceremony and reception had gone by within what felt like seconds. Camilla barely even registered anything, she felt like it wasn't her going through with everything. From the vows to the celebrations she felt like she was watching afar and that her body was being controlled by someone else.

Yes she had danced at the reception, gracefully accepted everyone's wishes and had watched adoringly when Oberyn had danced with Shireen.

But now she sat here in her temporary wedding chambers, waiting for husband. Waiting for him to bed her.

The thought excited her more than she would like to admit. Which actually scared her more. Who was she even any more, well she was not Princess Camilla Martell of Dorne. Gods that name sounded so strange.

She sat on the bed, watching the door.

Ten minutes later she saw the door open, she felt like a hundred rocks were placed in her stomach.

O beryn of course was all arrogance and confidence, with his ever present smirk. He turned the lock in the door "So we don't get disturbed kitten," walking towards her he asked "How's the left ass cheek?"

"Fine, how's the right face cheek?" she retorted defiantly.

Oberyn chuckled "Oh kitten I'm going to fuck that clever little mouth of yours, not tonight, but definitely soon."

Oberyn lifted her up from the bed and kissed her deeply. He pried her lips apart with his tongue and swirled it across her teeth, exploring every inch of her mouth. Camilla found her self melting in to the kiss and getting wet between her legs.

Oberyn sat her down on the bed and slowly peeled her clothes off, kissing every area that he exposed. He had pooled her dress at her waist and looked in to her eyes "I'm going to take it all off now, okay?"

"O...okay" Camilla stammered.

Oberyn kissed her bellybutton and proceeded to remove her entire dress. Camilla felt so conscious in front of him, she was entirely naked, laid out in front of him. The fact that he was clothed aroused her even more.

Oberyn just watched her, staring intently. "So your hair does match, so fucking beautiful".

He then spread her legs apart and kissed the inside of her thigh, starting first on the right and moving to the left. "Mmm you smell so delcious." He moved his tongue to her lips and pried them open with his fingers. He then proceeded to use his tongue to lick and suck the sensitive area.

"Oberyn please, please don't stop," Camilla didn't want the sheer ecstasy to stop.

A smile spread across his face and he decided to test her limits further. He placed his index finger at her entrance and slowly inserted.

Camilla felt uncomfortable from the intrusion and tried to push him out.

"Just relax kitten, just relax your muscles," urged Oberyn.

Camilla tried to relax her muscles and after a few seconds the feeling of his finger felt so good, especially when he started moving it, at the same time using his tongue to suck and bite her. Oberyn then inserted his middle finger, which only added to the pleasure.

Camilla felt that feeling again, the one that set her body on fire. She could feel her body about to explode and was eagerly awaiting for the ecstasy to take over.

Suddenly Oberyn exited his fingers and tongue.

"No! Why did you stop," she cried.

Oberyn chuckled "Oh don't worry kitten, you will get yours."

He proceeded to disrobe his clothes, slowly, too slowly for Camilla. When she tried to get up and remove his clothing her self he swatted her hands away.

When he was finally fully naked in front of her, she had to take a moment to just admire his physique. He was glorious. From his well-defined muscles to his glorious manhood.

Camilla was in awe.

"Now, now kitten keep looking at me like that and I might just..."  
She didn't get to hear the rest as he climbed the bed, atop of her and started focusing on her breasts. His mouth covered her left nipple and he started sucking on it and gently biting it. He then moved on to the right nipple to lavish it with same attention. Camilla decided to let her hands freely roam his body, exploring the hard muscles covered by the soft golden skin.

"Oberyn please..."

"Please what my kitten?"

"I need more...more"

"You need more, say it, say what you want me to do" he said staring directly in to her eyes.  
Camilla blushed and lowered her gaze .

"Say it!" he said authoritatively.  
"I want you...I want you to take me, now".

That was all Oberyn needed. He pried her legs apart with his and placed his cock at her entrance. With one last look in to her eyes, he slowly started to enter after Camilla's nod.

Camilla felt him slowly enter, she wasn't sure if her unexperienced self could take him in. She felt a sharp pain once he was in and wasn't sure if it would end.  
"Shh kitten just relax, the pain will subside," Oberyn whispered in her ear.

Camilla tried her best to relax her muscles and focus on her breathing. After about one minute the pain had gone and replaced with a feeling of pleasure. She slowly moved her hips, indicating to Oberyn that she was ready for him.

Oberyn clearly needed no more as he slowly started to move, each thrust was gentle but pushing deeper and deeper in to her.

Camilla felt so deliciously full which caused her to throw her head back and bite her lip.

Oberyn just staring at her said " . . . " with each thrust.

Camilla knew she needed more, she could feel her body on the brink of explosion.  
Oberyn somehow realised this and increased the pace of his thrust and capturing her lips with his. Her whole body tingling and she felt like her explosion was coming any second. With one look in to Oberyn's hooded eyes she let herself go, leaving her body roll in to intense spasms.

 **Oberyn POV**

Oberyn watched her explode around his cock. He had never felt this good before, let alone with someone so inexperienced.

She was holding on to his arms as her body spasmed from orgasms. Orgasms caused by him. The thought made him feel very smug.

He could feel his own explosion coming on as her tight walls contracted around his cock.

He didn't think he could last much longer.

With one more thrust and his name on her lips he came undone and exploded his seed in her.

He fell on top of her, careful not to crush her, whilst she gripped on to his arms.

Her eyes were closed with a serene look on her face.

She looked so fucking beautiful, and he couldn't think of anyplace he'd rather be. In her embrace, whilst he was still buried inside of her.  
Gods he was really done for.


End file.
